Doctor Who Series 1 Episode 2: Time Loop
by Satsuma Joe
Summary: Episode 2 in Series 1 of my Doctor Who stories,missed the first episode?Check it out at my stories.The Doctor and Aimee find themselves in 17th Century with a suprise in store.Who's got it in for The Doctor and will he be able to save London from doom
1. Where Next?

The Doctor was looking at the Tardis screen whilst pressing various buttons; Aimee was sat on a very comfortable seat on the other side of this immensely large control room. She looked at the Doctor at work, he was an old man trapped in a young man's body, such wisdom yet so much to be learnt. She had only heard about Time Lords in fairytales, she thought they were all killed in the Last Great Time War. But she was wrong. She thought about all the things he must have seen on his travels through time and space in this marvellous machine, such incredible things.

"Where are we going first then?" she said with a look of hope on her face, she thought of amazing planets made of crystal with three suns.

"Earth, I thought I would show you some of the 21st century sites." said The Doctor, still not looking up from his work.

"Oh, then where?" Aimee said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Where ever the old girl takes us!" said The Doctor, finally looking up and smiling. He pulled a lever and the Tardis sprang to life. The centre column moved up and down. Aimee let the beautiful sound of the time machine take her away to another world, after all, it's meant to take her to other worlds! The sound stopped and the centre column came to a halt. The Doctor jogged to the door and opened it.

"Are you ready madam?" said The Doctor with a cheeky grin on his face. Aimee smiled back and walked to the door. They stepped outside and The Doctor closed the door behind him.

"Ok, I know that they didn't have as much technology but I wasn't expecting it to be this lo-tech!" she said with a shocked look on her face. The Doctor was looking just as shocked.

"Oh, sorry. The Tardis tends to do this a lot. It some times goes slightly off course. It looks like were in the mid-17th century. Oh no!" he said whilst picking up a paper from the floor "This is the 1st September 1666, The Great Fire of London is tomorrow!"


	2. Big Trouble

The Doctor ran down the street, Aimee close behind him. He seemed very worried and was getting faster by the minute. He sharply turned a corner into a dark alleyway which lead to a market street. It was full of people trying to buy and sell their goods, but hidden by one of the stalls was the Tardis.

"Doctor, how the Tardis get here, are you ok?" she said, gasping for breath.

"That's not my Tardis, well it is my Tardis but it's not _my_ Tardis! You see, I came here a while back, when I was in my 5th incarnation, if meet him again then something terrible might happen, involving the destruction of the universe." He said, not affected by the long run "We have to leave now!"

"But we can't just leave, six people were killed that day!" she said, grabbing his arm as he turned to walk back to the Tardis.

"But that fire stopped the plague, it killed all the vermin in the city! And if I even touch The Doctor, it could have catastrophic circumstances." He said angrily. He suddenly ducked as the 5th Doctor stepped out of the Tardis with Adric, Nyssa and Tegan. The Doctor looked at them, Adric was dead, Tegan had a brain tumour and he had no idea where Nyssa was. Then he considered it, if he walked past himself and the 5th Doctor recognised himself, then he would have already experienced the happenings of when he had met himself in the Tardis. If he didn't recognise himself then they left. Simple enough. He strode out of the alleyway and through the market, Aimee hesitated then followed behind. The Doctor hoped this worked. He walked past and saw The 5th Doctor glance. Then The Doctor walked behind the 5th Doctor's Tardis and breathed a sigh of relief. But then something bad happened.

"There is another Time Lord here!" said The 5th Doctor "And there close, very close, I can sense it." said The 5th Doctor to Adric, Tegan and Nyssa. The 10th Doctor sunk to the ground. This was bad, very bad.

"Come out Master, I know your there!" shouted the 5th Doctor, he got some funny looks from the passers-by. He thought the 10th Doctor was The Master! The 10th Doctor could pretend he was The Master, or he could kidnap himself and the others. He was full of ideas to stop the unthinkable from happening, they were just rubbish ideas! He had to act fast, he knew himself, he will check behind the Tardis. But then he thought again, nothing happened last time he met himself, or the time before that or the time before that, so why should anything happen now? He moved out into plain view and walked up to himself.


	3. Even Bigger Trouble!

"Hello, are you The Doctor?" said The 10th Doctor "The name's Smith, John Smith. I couldn't help noticing that fine contraption you have there. May I have a look inside?"

"Excuse me, but do I know you? You look very familiar. Wait a minute; you're The Master, aren't you? You think you could get into my good books with that cunning disguise, then think again!" said The 5th Doctor.

"No, no, no. I'm not the Master. I'm you! In your tenth incarnation." said The 10th Doctor before he was killed by himself. That would have been an awkward funeral!

"What, that's insane! Your not me you skinny idiot! What on Earth would make you think that?" said The 5th Doctor, Adric, Tegan, Nyssa and Aimee were very confused by this surreal argument.

"I am you, I swear! Why would I make something like that up?" said The 10th Doctor.

"Go on then, prove it!" The 5th Doctor said with a smug look on his face. The 10th Doctor whispered something into The 5th Doctor's ear. The 5th Doctor had a shocked look on his face as The 10th Doctor pulled away.

"Oh my giddy aunt, you're me! Why are you here?" said The 5th Doctor, very excited about meeting himself.

"The Tardis brought me here, I was trying to get to 21st century London but I went a bit off course." said The 10th Doctor with a grin on face. Suddenly, a scream was heard not far from The 10th Doctor's Tardis. The six of them sprinted down the narrow alleyway and round the corner. They were quick, but not quick enough; a large portal had opened right by the Tardis. But they found no body or any trace of a death. There was only one race of creatures that could cause this. The Reapers.


	4. The Red Reaper

A Reaper swooped down as all six of them ducked. It turned around and screeched. More Reapers swarmed out of the portal to wreak havoc on 17th century Heathrow. The 10th Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the portal, but the sonic screwdriver wouldn't affect the portal. The sonic screwdriver kept on buzzing but didn't do anything to the portal. The small gadget was fighting with all its might but still nothing happened. Sonic waves filled the air and invaded the ears of the humans, causing them to fall to the ground. But both the Doctors were still standing. The sonic screwdriver was going out of control, sparks flew as it overloaded. But then, a strange thing happened. The tip, which was usually blue, turned red and a burst of red energy blasted from the tip of the screwdriver to the portal. The portal folded in on itself and vanished.

"Red setting! Now that is cool!" said The 10th Doctor, pleased with himself for finding this hidden setting.

"This is hardly the best time, is it? There will be another fleet of them coming soon and we haven't even finished this one off!" said The 5th Doctor, as the other Doctor snapped out of his dreamscape and aimed the screwdriver at one of the Reapers. The energy pulsed from sonic screwdriver and poured through the Reapers body. It screamed as its body mutated and reformed, it was mutating.

It grew arms and legs. It hunched its back as its wings grew larger. Its mouth moved up to its newly grown distorted head as it grew muscles. Once its different body parts had stopped rearranging themselves, the red-eyed creature gazed into The 10th Doctor's eyes.

"Hello, Doctor. I am a Sonovore. I am a mutated Chronovore, a mixture of Chronovornian genetic DNA particles and ultra-sonic wave cells. Your sonic device is useless against me for I have all its properties! I can open doors, cut through objects I even have the red setting, so I can wipe all of you from existence!" croaked the deformed creature through its round, sharp toothed mouth. But then, Adric stood up and the creatures head sharply turned.

"You can't do this, you don't have the right to change time you messed up freak!" shouted Adric. You could hear the fear in his voice; he had never seen anything like this.

"Actually, I do have the right to change time, but you puny humanoids don't so I suggest you move out of my way or you will die a pain filled death. But you now, I might just kill you any way." said the Sonovore as it screeched and red energy poured from its hand and hit Adric square in the chest. Both Doctors tried to save him but they didn't get there in time. The energy absorbed Adric's body as the energy was sucked back through his hand and into his body. He was absorbing Adric's thoughts and memories, they were becoming his own. His distorted body reformed again, he became Adric. His eyes glowed red as he strolled towards the group of Reapers and started to screech, they moved towards The Doctors as the Sonovore itself leaped onto a nearby building. The Reapers went in for the attack; The 10th Doctor had the sonic screwdriver on red setting, ready for battle. It was six on six, a fair fight. The battle commenced.


	5. Life And Death

The 10th Doctor ran past the six Reapers to the Tardis. He opened the doors to find an empty space. He breathed a sigh of annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. But then he remembered. Would the other Tardis be affected? He had no other option; he ran past the Reapers yet again and went back through the narrow alleyway. He heard Aimee shout something but ignored it. He reached the Tardis and pulled the door. It was locked. The Doctor closed his eyes and then opened them after a few seconds. He found himself inside the Tardis. As looked around at the old, white decor memories of past adventures and old companions flooded through his mind. But he could reminisce later, he had work to do.

Aimee got a small blue ball out of her pocket and threw it into the middle of the Reapers. She really hoped this worked, she only had three left. The blue ball exploded and two of the Reapers were sent hurtling backwards and they burst into flames. It worked, but she had to use the remaining three very carefully. Tegan grabbed an empty crate from near by and threw it at one of the Reapers. The Reaper did not fall, but was definitely affected. Tegan knew this was not a good move for now she had been noticed by the Reaper. It flew at her but was slightly off target. Its wing smacked into Tegan's stomach and she went flying off her feet and she smacked to the ground. The Reaper that had just hit her swooped back and hovered above her before it devoured her with its razor sharp teeth. Nyssa ran at the Reaper screaming as she hit it over the head with a plank of wood, sending it to the ground. It was unconscious. Nyssa cried and buried her face in her hands. She had lost two of her best friends today, and she would lose no more. The 5th Doctor moved further away from the beasts, he needed a good run up to bowl. Cricket ball in hand, he jogged back to where he was standing before hand and bowled. The hard, red ball spun towards the creatures head and hit with a hard impact. The Reaper lowered slightly as the cricket ball hit the Reaper between its scorching red eyes. It was slightly dazed, like a drunken man making his way home. The 5th Doctor signalled to Aimee and she chucked one of the blue balls into the Reaper's gawping mouth. The creature burst into a flaming ball of blue smoke. They had succeeded at defeating four of the Reapers, just two left. The 5th Doctor rolled onto the floor, dodging an attack from one the Reapers. He got back up and ran to Aimee.

"Aimee, can I borrow one of those blue micro bombs?" The Doctor panted between breaths to his future self's companion. She handed one of the micro bombs to The 5th Doctor as he opened up the bottom of the sonic screwdriver and slotted it in. The tip of the sonic screwdriver glowed an electric blue as he aimed it at one of the remaining two Reapers and fired. A blue ball of flames shot at the Reaper and it exploded as the flames collided with the alien's leathery skin. Five down, one to go. But suddenly The 10th Doctor sprinted around the corner with a small, round metal orb. He pressed a small button on the top of the orb and a small light next to the button started flashing. He held the orb above his head and a bright light filled the air. The final Reaper was sucked into the orb. Then all of a sudden, the Sonovore appeared as the light faded away.

"Well done, you defeated my minions. But don't get your hopes up, there's plenty more where they came from. And those clever little gadgets of yours are no match for me!" said The Sonovore whilst examining the remains of his minions.

"They may not, but this is!" shouted The 10th Doctor as he pointed the orb at the large red creature. The light once again flooded the area as the Sonovore gradually got sucked into the round object.

"Don't think you have stopped me, Doctor. My wrath is just about to start! I'll be back!" screeched the Sonovore as it got dragged into the orb.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say, Terminator!" laughed The 10th Doctor as he stuffed the orb into his pocket.


	6. Back On The Road

"Well, Doctor, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I will have to be going." said The 5th Doctor, shaking The 10th Doctor's hand. But then, The 10th Doctor put his hands on the other Doctor's head and closed his eyes. A large mist filled the whole area. Lightning struck and a massive time portal appeared above London. People screamed all around as things got sucked into the portal. Both Tardis' were dragged through the air into the time portal. People started flying through the air and into time. After almost the whole of the London area was a wasteland Nyssa and The 5th Doctor were blown of their feet and went soaring towards the portal.

"To days to come!" shouts The 10th Doctor, waving farewell to his past self. The surroundings became darkness, total darkness. But then the two time travellers found themselves in the Tardis. The Doctor looked at the screen.

"There we go. Two hours ago! Excellent!" said The 10th Doctor, grinning at Aimee who was getting up from the floor she had fallen on.

"But what about the other you, and his friends? Are they dead?" said The Doctor's feisty assistant, hoping for a good answer.

"Don't worry. They're fine, off to start the Great Fire of London. None of this ever happened, time has collapsed on itself!" said The Doctor as he flicked various switches.

"And the Sonovore and the other things?" asked Aimee, yet again hoping for a good answer.

"Trapped in here for all of eternity, frozen in the void." said The Doctor, throwing the orb up and down in his hands.

"So, where next in this place we call the universe?" she wondered as she smirked at him.

"Where ever the old girl takes us!" he said charmingly. He pulled a black lever and the time machine sprung to life.


End file.
